Kori
Kori The Kori are, scientifically speaking, a sub-species of homo sapiens. They resemble normal human’s in almost every way, save for a few noteworthy exceptions which are listed below: 1. Kori , on average, live longer & healthier lives than humans in the same environment. 2. Kori posses no hereditary diseases. 3. Kori do not contract cancer. 4. Kori require between 10% and 50% less food and water than equivalent humans. 5. Kori do not posses normal eye coloration. (Iris coloration, or colored sclera.) 6. Kori give off light. (Both through reflection, and true generation.) 7. Kori posses the Gift. The general health and metabolism of the Kori was much commented on but not scientifically proven until the last 50 years or so. The Eye color, light giving properties, and rumors of the Gift have been know for all time, and in the past, have often led to the persecution of the Kori of Hederon. The eyes Much speculation, all of it false & some of it dangerously so, has spread far and wide as to the nature of the Kori’s unusual eyes. The truth remains a mystery, but all kori will exhibit some type of deviation. Whether it be an odd Iris color: Red, gem stone colors, too blue, too green, yellow, shades of purple. Etc. Or, coloration, normal or otherwise, of the Sclera. In recent times since the invasion of the Protectorate reports have come in that when using the Gift, a Kori’s eyes will glow, emit energy, or appear to burn with colored flame. The Glow Kori glow, that is the simplest way to put it. When exposed to direct sunlight or bright artificial light their skin will give off a distinctive light, often appearing as an aura or umbra about the person. Covering up with heavy clothing will prevent this from being seen in direct light, but in shadow it may still be visible. The glow persists after leaving the source of light for a length of time depending on the duration of exposure. A Kori who steps outside after having been indoors most of the day will only retain a dull glow for a few minutes at most upon returning indoors. Where as one who was working all day outside will glow brightly for up to two hours after sunset. The Gift Until the coming of the Protectorate the Gift was believed to be mostly superstition and fairy tale about the Kori. Black magic and occult rituals performed by the nomadic freaks with the eyes and glow to simple folks. The amusing parlor tricks of gypsy to the more educated. The truth was only know by the Kori, or those who became extremely close, the gift, was magic. Not black or a white or sinister or divine. Simply power, power of the world. It was a small thing, a mended bone here, a clean source of water there. It also needed the presence of a fairly uncommon stone, deep indigo in color, a simple gemstone to normal people, the Holy Stone to the Kori. The Kori called it Zan stones but, it would become known as Zandermite to the world. But the power was real, and well guarded. Only some seemed capable of learning the workings of the Gift, and even then their powers were often quite limited. Only with the arrival of the so-called True Methods of the Kleitosians, did the real power of the Gift become apparent.